shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Samhain D. Miedo/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Speed He is masterful in the art of soru, his skill allows him to move fast enough to dodge a vast majority of multiple attacks and even blasts that are fired at him. Also During his battles, Samhain was shown to be highly fast, able to outmaneuver a number of relentless assaults. With his skills he has shown to be extremely flexible and has very good agility with his speed. He has shown to be able to use Soru to appear several opponents, when he is playing with them and then defeating with ease. Samhain has repeatedly shown himself to be a very agile fighter. He has demonstrated great reflexes in battle, able to quickly dodge a strike with no wasted effort and he can instantly counterattack right after. He is able to strike quickly without warning and in rapid succession. Strength Samhain has a remarkable amount of strength for a pirate captain, stated to be taken to higher levels through manipulation of Rokushiki. The strength of the swing he gives is enough to make anyone mistake they where hit with a metal bat resulting from his strength,. While he has never been seen using it often, it is obvious when he is capable of crushing large, solid rocks with the punches of a hand. He was able to pick the likes of Bow Wow (in giant form), IT and Jumbo. Being able to throw them with ease and with the help of the life return he can change the mass of his strength in order to defeat his opponents that he faces. Samhain has also shown to be very destructive with his strength, since he has no care for what he harms or whom he harms. Swordsmanship Samhain's swordsmanship is that of a master, he uses a somewhat of a eurpean and fencing style of fighting also some of his swordsmanship skills resembled a mix of Japanese style Kenjutsu and Battojutsu. Much like Ryuma, Samhain has shown to be able to cut through soft metals and even bones if he puts enough strength behind it. But Samhain is easily classified as a master swordsman, having gained various "abilities" through a mixture of hard-work and constant training. Serving to only increase his deadliness with a blade, he is ambidextrous and as such possesses the ability to quickly switch hands in order to slightly alter his method of offense and throwing off opponents in the process as they are forced to shift and adjust to the ever-changing assault. Preferring to make use of quick, sharp, and precise slashes and thrusts as opposed to unrefined "brutish" attacks; the amount of precision in his strikes forces his opponents to constantly adjust their guard to avoid feeling his blade bite into their flesh as he surgically picks through the weaknesses in their guard. Intelligences Despite his carefree and seemingly clueless attitude, Samhain has repeatedly shown himself to be a perceptive and insightful man. In battle, he is good at noticing and understanding details in an opponent's skills or attack patter. Aside from that, Samhain appears to be able to determine the pattern of his opponent's battle methods and correctly deduce a proper counter-strategy to defeat his opponent's attacks. Samhain also seems to love to play mind games with others, often calling them names and mocking them to get them off the idea of fighting to the point, that they end up losing themselves in anger. Devil Fruit The Haruoin Haruoin no Mi (ハロウィンハロウィン) is an unique and unusual Paramecia-type Devil Fruit in which the user can Trick or Treat. Haruoin for “Halloween”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Trick or Treat Fruit. Originally this fruit was thought to be lost at sea, but it was drifting and until it washed up on a island. There it was given to a young child, as a present. But the spoiled child didn't want it and then got rid of it. Then after a while it had gotten into the hands of captain Samhain D. Miedo and then was ate by him. Appearance The Haruoin fruit is a pumpkin shaped fruit, with blade swirls and a black stem. There are a series of leaves and vines coming out of the stem. The leaves have skulls on them and in the black swirls of the pumpkin is designs of different Halloween themed creatures. Several jack-o-lanterns, witches flying on broom sticks and bats. It is one of the more pretty fruits, that holds so much detail unlike so many other types of devil fruit. Strengths The main strength of this fruit is unusual the user can become the world’s best tricker or treater, but most of the time the user will use tricks rather than treats. The user can pull Halloween themed tricks, such as throwing exploding pumpkins, the user can use cheap little tricks. Such as throwing a set of teeth at others which bit them, bats that annoy and bit as well. Oddly enough since the user basically gains the powers of Halloween, he or she can ride on a brooms stick. They can do cheap illusions and scare the shit out of their opponents. The user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruits; also it seems that the user’s powers are stronger around Halloween time, a full moon and at night. Weakness There are a few weakness as well, much like the Maho Maho no Mi and many others. The user must have a great mastery of the fruit, but if not thier own tricks could back fire on them. Shown once when a pumpkin expolded on the user and the bats had turned on the user when he first gained his powers. Also there is many manly men out there who aren't scared of anything, so another weakness is that the user can't scare everyone. Rather than just annoy them and still be able to kill them, but it wouldn't be as funny. The last few things are that the user's powers aren't as strong as they are at night, other than that the user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit. Usage The usages of this fruit may seem comical but they can prove to be dangerous, the user has shown to through exploding pumpkin shaped objects. The user has been seen even through eggs that are explosive as well; the user could even toilet paper others and objects. But it does prove to be a very affective rope to tie opponents up with and hold them; the user can do other tricks to. The user can also fly on a broom stick like a witch, so the user could drop the pumpkin shaped explosives down from the sky and cause massive damage. The user can also dress up in different masks as well, as shown when the user was being chased by pirates. The user literally dressed up as a different person, in the case an old woman and the user managed to escape. So this fruit can help out many different situations from combat and for entertainment purposes. Another usage the user has is that they have the ability to create bat like creatures, however they are not to be confused with the Kage Kage no Mi's shadow bats. These are still unknown to what they are, the user however can manipulate these bat creatures to help them in their trick or treating. The user after a full mastery over these things can create these bat creatures to take possess of objects, as shown that Samhain has them fuse with his exploding pumpkins. Making them minions of his and exploding, but of course no harm to the bat creatures they just go into another pumpkin to repeat the same thing. Samhain also has shown that he could create a ghostly like illusion of himself or others, just tricking out. Since he basically has Halloween as a power. His imagination is his limit, however for some of his powers he can use during the day and some at night. But he is at his strongest on Halloween day and as such, this seems to be it. Samhain can use some cheap tricks as well, he has shown that he is able to float around and of course fly on a broom stick. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Samhain has shown to be very masterful in this type, he is able to increase his sense to near superhuman level and predict many movements. He even was able to predict movements of Saint Santo and many of his men, before most of the their battle took place. He has shown to be able to smell, hearing and taste others as he claims. He often would tell people that they taste like a certain type of Halloween Candy. Busoshoku Haki By using both Tekkai and this kind of haki, Samhain has almost the prefect defense. Nearly impossible to harm, Samhain is able to go into a battle without much worries about get injured with his own powers and he is able to keep on fighting several battles one after another if he could have his choice. Haoshoku Haki Samhain has shown to knock out opponents with this and even mess with their heads with this. His full control hasn't been revealed yet, but in some of his battles Samhain was able to find out freaks of the opponents he faced. Rokushiki Kami-e Kami-e Odori (踊り, literally meaning “Paper Drawing Dance”) this allows the user’s body to go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. This however comes in handier; the user can move their body with the soru techniques to move faster, in order to dodge things.' ' Kami-e Kanshou (踊り加, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) this allows the user to increase their muscle and body size, in order to give the boost in power that the user needs to defect their opponents. Kami-e Genshou (踊り減少, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) the user can decrease the sizes of their muscles or such, in order to become faster or to help themselves to recover much faster. Since the body will be small, the white blood cells and such can travel through the body much faster. Geppo Geppo Odori (月歩踊, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Dance”) allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Many users can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. Geppo 'Renda' (月歩連打, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Barrage”) the user will perform a series of Geppo steps, while the user also delivers a series of strikes to the opponent. This has been seen in dealing with a single to a whole army of opponents, as the user jumps from places to place. They can use soru to increase their speed as well, in order to become nearly invisible to the untrained eye. Geppo Gouka (月歩業火, Literally Meaning “Moon Step Style, Hell Fire”) this allows the user to use the Geppo Renda, but they can add some throwing weapons. Such as daggers, small knifes and even ninja’s shuriken. This techniques is useful in dealing with many opponents, the user can use the ceppo renda and fire thousand of weapons at them within a few seconds. Leaving nothing a but a bloody mess of bodies and throwing weapons Rankyaku Rankyaku Nami (嵐脚波, Literally “Strom Leg’s Wave”) the user to produce a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking or moving their body at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. This one allows the user to fire a red version of this, nothing is very special about this type only that it can cut through people and objects. Rankyaku Renda (嵐脚利益, literally meaning “Strom Leg’s Barrage”) the user can fire a series of waves at opponents, with one coming after another. It can deal heavy damage to one or to a whole group of opponent, even damage a certain amount of ships and building as well. Shigan Shigan Renda '(利益'', ''Literally Meaning “Finger Gun Barrage”') the user is able to give a series of jabs at an opponent and leave many wounds all at once at an opponent. This also seems to work against some materials as well, being able to give the series of jabs at the objects weak point and once the user has hit it with said jabs. The item or such will fall apart, however this has been seen used on wood and some very weak metals, so it is not an all powerful attack. '''Shigan Sen' (その,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun One Thousand Fold”'') this technique is a secret one, that the user gives exactly one thousand jabs in a series of smaller jabs. Once the whole process is all done, the opponent will be just a mess of wounds and blood everywhere. However this technique can also be used against a whole group or army. As the user gives a set of 5 jabs to each solider or such, making them weaken and then finally giving them the finishing blow. Shigan Oshi (指銃,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun and Iron Mass as one”'') this attack is a combo with the Tekkai technique; the user will use the tekkai in their fingers and when jabbing the opponent. After the attack the opponent or such will be pushed away a good few yards away from the opponent. Shigan Subeta no Dansu (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありません,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon”'') if the user is masterful enough the user can extend the Shigan techniques to either a sword or a spear. Giving a series of strikes with their weapon of chose and just giving even greater damage than what a normal shigan attack can do. Shigan Subeta no Dansu, Style: Sen (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありませんスタイル：セン,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon one thousand fold”'') this technique is the same as the Shigan Sen, but with a weapon such as a sword or spear. Giving a series of one thousand strikes to a single to a whole group of people. Soru Soru Tama (剃る弾', Sour Tama. Literally Meaning “Shave Bullet”)- The user of this technique, is able to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. The user of this variation is able to move fast, but it makes a sound as if a gun has gone off, thus why it is named the Soru Tama. Mokuhi '(黙秘', Mokuhii. Literally Meaning “The Silences of The Dead”'')- this attack allows the user to use the soru, but use it as a stealth attack. In which the user can appear in several places within a few seconds, such as one second the user is here and then next second the user is there. This is useful in giving a barrage of strikes to others. '''Terepouto (テレポート, Literally Meaning “Teleport”) This is a combo move that is used with the user mixing both the Geppo and Soru techniques. To allow the user to literally teleport from area to another, the user will use this and disappear in a puff of dust or such. Tekkai Tekkai Shirudo (鉄塊'盾', literally meaning “Iron Mass Shield”) this allows the user to stand firm, as the stamp their feet into the ground, taking a sumo wrestlers stance. With Their hands out in front of them and that could literally stop an attack in their tracks. This technique has been seen before, as the user stamps their feet into the ground the leave a small carter in the ground in a foot shape. Tekkai Renda (鉄塊'連打, literally Meaning “Iron Mass Barrage”) this is an offensive technique allows the user to use Tekkai basics in their fists. The fist become as if they were wearing iron boxing gloves, the user will deliver a single to a series of punches at an opponent. The user can also use this to break down walls and other buildings to help them get into it and do what they need. Tekkai Hei (鉄塊塀, literally meaning “Iron Mass Wall”) this techniques is the prefect defense for the user, they will put their fists together and take the stances as they do in the shirudo attack. But when an attack or such is coming into range of the user, they will use the Renda technique and punch away at the attacker or such. Rokuogan Rokuogan Inpakuto (六王銃衝撃, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun Impact”) the user can launch a devastating shock wave through the body or through an object. The user can do this through their hands or body; depending on ho masterful they are at it. Rokuogan Renda (六王連打,' Literally Meaning “Six King Gun’s Barrage"'') the user can give a series of shock waves at opponents, objects and many other things. The is proven to be an all destructive art destroying everything in its path, taking down all who is faced with such a shock wave. Category:Character Subpages Category:Kazekage21